


Slightly Selfish Sacrifice

by BasketofSins



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Female Reader, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Dick, Xenophilia, okay could be read as dubious consent but the character is really into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasketofSins/pseuds/BasketofSins
Summary: You offer yourself to Horde Prime in exchange for the safety of your planet. This would probably be questionable, if you weren't *really* into it.
Relationships: Horde Prime (She-Ra)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	Slightly Selfish Sacrifice

You know this is stupid and reckless and might not even work, but you have to try. For your planet's sake. And yours, if this works.  
A pair of droids walk you into the throne room. Chills pass up and down your spine, doubt gnawing at you. Until you catch sight of him.  
Horde Prime is, without a doubt, the most imposing figure you've ever laid eyes on. His holograms didn't exaggerate. He's hauntingly beautiful.  
Your resolve strengthened, you stand firm in your decision. Even when his voice makes your knees weak.  
"You wanted to speak to me, little one?"  
"Yes, Horde Prime. Thank you for seeing me personally, I am honored."  
"Nothing is beneath my notice, child. Even you, even though I suspect you were not elected to speak for your people? Am I right?" His smirk is too much to handle, so you divert your eyes before you start.  
"...No, sire. I came alone. I'm here to offer you a deal."  
"How amusing." He rises and strides closer. "Please, continue."  
You crane your neck to look up at him, face flushing. Focus. "...Leave my planet in peace. We have little to offer your Empire. No raw materials that are of any value to a race as advanced as yours. The people are rebellious by nature; they would not be easily subdued. The cost is simply not worth the reward."  
He looks thoughtful, as if you've confirmed something he already suspects. "And what is your offer?"  
You purposefully drop to your knees, gazing up at him with all the desire that he inspires in you. "Me. Leave my planet alone, and I will stay to serve you."  
He laughs, tilting your chin up with his claw. "My dear. What makes you think I can't keep you _and_ destroy your planet?"  
"Because then I'll fight you. I won't submit unless you leave it alone."  
"I have ways of preventing such tantrums."  
You remember the blank looks of the soldiers you passed in the way in. "...You do. But you don't seem to understand one key fact." You smirk up at him, sultry and sly. "I can do so much more for you as a willing slave. Think about it. Having sex with someone under your control? That's just glorified masturbation. There's no challenge, no surprise. No thrill of having a sentient being happily surrendering themselves to your wishes."  
He considers this. "...Very well. I accept your terms." He grips your chin and gives you a smile that shoots desire straight to your core. "A worthless rock swarming with stubborn ants, in exchange for such a bright jewel for my crown? I'd have to be a fool _not_ to."  
You swallow hard, and you suspect he knows how aroused you are. "...Thank you, Horde Prime."  
"Withdraw all forces from this planet." The order falls easily from his lips as he straightens. "I will tell the inhabitants the happy news." He smirks at you over his shoulder. "...Prepare my dear guest for a proper meeting."

* * *

The preparation doesn't take very long. You're thoroughly cleaned, and dressed in flowing garments that leave little to the imagination. One of the clones is about to cut your hair short, but before you can even protest, he suddenly arches back unnaturally, his joints popping. When he straightens, his eyes have a glowing likeness of Horde Prime's irises.  
"Leave the hair." His tone is all Horde Prime's. The clone reaches out and pets your head with the same firm touch Prime uses. "Teach them how to braid it nicely, little one. I want it out of the way, but still easy to grip, if you catch my meaning."  
You nod, shivering. "Yes, Horde Prime."  
The clone's touch suddenly loses its possessive edge as Prime leaves him, and he withdraws quickly as he realizes what he's doing. He doesn't dare touch a chosen one of Horde Prime unnecessarily.

* * *

He's ready for you, having been rejuvenated while you were gone. As such, he's brimming with seductive energy as he watches you walk closer, his legs crossed casually and that deadly focus in his many eyes.  
Your escort pushes you to the floor in front of him, but you were already dropping anyway. You bow your head. "I am ready, Horde Prime."  
He tips your chin up with the tip of his boot, and you gaze up at him with a rush of lust sweeping over you.  
Your sacrifice was not wholly unselfish, after all. This is what you've been wanting all along.  
"Your heart rate is through the roof, little one." He is clearly amused by you. "And look at your pupils. Scandalously dilated. You really _do_ want this, don't you."  
"Y-yes, Horde Prime."  
"Well, then. I won't keep you in suspense any longer." He waves off the clone who brought you. "Leave us. We are not to be disturbed for any reason. I will know if my attention is required."  
Once you're alone, he gives you an appraising look. "Now, where shall we start..."  
You glance at the boot lightly digging into your chin, and back to him.  
He smirks wider, pointing his foot. "...Why don't you start there and work your way up?"  
You offer no resistance, kissing the tip and licking over the strange smooth space material. Your cheeks burn, but you're glad to be finally following a proper order.  
You were right, he quickly realizes. This would mean nothing if you weren't a fully independent participant. He's getting such a beautiful power rush, watching you. The fact that you _can_ say no makes the fact that you're saying _yes_ so delicious.  
"Look at you. So desperate to please me that you lower yourself to boot licking. It would be pathetic, if you weren't so endearing."  
You whine softly in response, your mouth not the only thing that's growing wet from your efforts. Then you've reached the top of the boot, where it invisibly meets his thin leggings. and glance up for direction. He nods, and you continue onto the fabric.   
That gets you a much more direct reaction. Prime takes a sharp breath, his face coloring in spite of him trying to keep his composure. It doesn't take long for him to lose patience with this.  
He finally uncrosses his legs. "Good. You've proved yourself worthy." He pointedly moves the front of his robe to the side.  
You gasp softly in awe.  
He has a long, thick tentacle, with many ridges down its length, and a slightly flared head, all colored a deep pearlescent green. Contrary to his calm expression, his dick is writhing eagerly for you.  
You want nothing more than to get a hold of it. The hunger in your eyes is obvious.  
"...Go ahead," Horde Prime commands, a seductive growl under his words. _"Suck."_  
You immediately dive in, licking experimentally at the head and along the side. This earns you a contented hum as Prime leans back.  
He tastes so different than you expected. He tastes like electricity, like the burning aftershock of lightning, like acid rain. He tastes like power itself. It's addictive. You need more.  
You take the tip into your mouth and suck firmly. He grunts and presses his fist to his mouth, as if trying to stifle noises. Eager to push him past such restraint, you start to move your head up and down, taking a little more of him each time and working him with your tongue.  
Your efforts are rewarded. A proper moan slips from him and he grips your braid in his claws. You hum in response, the vibration making him growl and tighten his hold.  
"I underestimated your potential," he mutters. "I will... adjust my expectations in the future."  
You circle the tip with your tongue before you take him in earnest, as deep as you can and increasingly fast, rubbing the base with your hand. Prime throws his head back, his control starting to break at last. His breathing grows rough, claws digging into the arm of his throne.  
Your teeth gaze lightly, you suck hard on his length, and finally manage to send him over the edge. He groans loudly, pulling you closer by the hair as hot seed fills your mouth and drips down to the floor like faintly glowing pearls. You swallow as much as you can, panting for air when he finally withdraws.  
In between his own heavy breaths, Prime smiles down at you. "...What a good pet you're turning out to be." His hand unclenches from your hair and he pets you.  
You lean into his touch, savoring it. You're absolutely dripping with desire.  
"Do you want something, little one?" He smirks knowingly at you. "I thought the whole point of this was for you to use your words. Tell me what you need."  
"...Please." The word escapes you so easily, too easily. "Please, Horde Prime..." You blush and stammer, unable to finish the lewd thought.  
A firm hand takes you by the throat and for you panic for a second, before you realize how gentle his touch is as he draws you closer _. "Say it, pet."_  
"...Please, f- f..." You force the words out. "Please fuck me, Horde Prime."   
He smiles his sharp smile. "Very well, since you asked so nicely." His hand shifts back into your hair.  
He pulls you into a kiss, short circuiting your brain. It's rough and dominating, with fangs nipping your bottom lip and making you gasp. He tastes like what you imagine pure energy would taste like. Excitement buzzes through your whole body.  
"So impatient," he says when he finally tugs you your head away. "It's obvious how much you want me. Your blood pressure, your heart rate..." His other hand slips under your robe and between your legs, his smirk widening when you make a desperate noise. "...And all this fluid. My, you're practically a fountain, my dear. I hardly even _touched_ you. Does serving me arouse you this much?"  
"Y-yes, sir." You look at him imploringly, wishing he'd just get on with it.  
He chuckles darkly, pulling you up onto his lap, tentacle stroking idly over your thighs. He leans down to nibble at your neck, causing you to squirm. The hand in your hair keeps your neck exposed to his attentions, while the other wanders, caressing you here and there until he reaches the convenient clasps of your outfit. Two seconds later, it's pooling at your waist and then falling to the side. You blush and try to cover yourself, irrationally worried that he won't like what he sees.  
Prime notices the shift in you and pulls back to look you over properly. He grasps your wrists and moves your hands away. "Why are you suddenly shy, little one? You must know that I do not judge others by their appearance. All creatures are beautiful in their own meager ways. And you..." His many eyes rake hungrily over you. "...You outshine them all. You are second only to those made in my image. No mortal could receive a higher compliment than that."  
You blush harder, but smile and place your hands on his hips instead. "Thank you, Horde Prime. I will try to remember this honor if I feel self conscious."  
"Good. I won't have any of my possessions insulted, not even by themselves." He returns his teeth to your neck, reclaiming your full attention in an instant. You whine softly and bite your lip, reaching up to grip his shoulder for support. You can feel him starting to explore your folds with his tentacle, making you gasp when he brushes against your clit. He seems to make note of this reaction, because he tries it again after a moment and you moan aloud.  
" _Please_..." you whimper. "Please, stop- stop teasing me. I need you."  
"I know." He laughs to himself, pulling back to gaze at you smugly.  
Prime lifts you up a little, his dick soaked in your juices and stroking you lightly.   
_"Who do you belong to?"_ he growls beside your ear. "Let me hear it from your lips."  
You shiver, trying not to squirm. "...You, my master. I belong only to Horde Prime."  
"Mmm, ' _master_.' I like that." He kisses you again as he finally enters you.  
You moan into his mouth, gingerly sinking down little by little, until he's entirely sheathed in you. You're so full and stretched and his ridges are massaging your insides delightfully as he moves.  
"Best quality: your wiggles," you can't help muttering to yourself.  
"Hmm?"  
"Nothing. Ready when you are."  
Prime grins. "Go ahead then, pet. Show me what a good deal I've made."  
You grip his other shoulder, swallow hard, and start moving. Slow at first, getting used to the feel of him, figuring out your angle. He's figuring you out, too, satisfaction in his gaze when he rubs over your g-spot and you whimper.  
You soon establish a rhythm, mourning the loss of him as you move up and then getting caught in a wave of sensation as you sink back down. His tentacle shifts inside you to provide variety, and his mouth finds your neck again. It's clear how much you like that, after all.  
" _Good_." He licks your earlobe. " _Speed up, now_."  
You do so, moans escaping you more and more easily. He shifts to hit your g-spot a little harder with each pass, and you can feel his devious smile against your skin.  
"Master..." you bring the title back just to egg him on. "Master, please, I'm so close..."  
His claws dig into your rear and you can tell from the way he's breathing that he's getting close, too. "Almost, my dear, almost..." He urges you into an even faster pace.  
You can't hold on much longer, barely anchoring yourself to reality by your hands on his shoulders. "Plea- _please_..."  
" _Whose are you?_ " He demands quietly.  
" _Yours_ ," is your breathless reply.  
"Come for me then, darling."  
You throw your head back, arching your spine, crying his name as your world goes white from the force of your climax. Your walls clamping down on him brings Horde Prime to his own orgasm right behind you, his claws drawing red lines over your skin as he gives a loud growl.  
Eventually, your ears stop ringing and your vision clears as you fade into a satisfied afterglow. You can feel little tremors passing through Prime under you, and he looks different than you've seen him so far. As if he's really present in the moment, instead of living in a thousand places simultaneously. He looks relaxed, for once. He cups your cheek with surprising tenderness.  
You smile, even as your muscles threaten to give out from exhaustion. "...May I, uh..."  
He nods and pulls you into his arms, holding you close and unexpectedly gentle. "...You really are more valuable than anything else that little planet could have offered me. I will consider it a sort of wild reserve and forbid my army from bothering it. Will that make you happy, my pet?"  
You feel your body unclench. You weren't aware you were tense until now, but it feels like part of you was still holding its breath. "I would like that. Thank you."  
He strokes your hair. " You are a treasure that I shall cherish more than any in my collection. You will be rewarded and honored as my Dearest Beloved. That is a status I rarely bestow on anyone. No one else will dare touch you."  
You blink up at him. "Are you sure you want to go to so much trouble over me-"  
"Ah ah, that is my will, do not question it." He boops your nose. "Do not fret about your worth. That is for me to decide, and I declare you invaluable." He kisses you, more softly than before.  
"...Then I thank you for this honor, Horde Prime. I will do my best to serve you well."  
"I know you will, pet. You've proven yourself." He gazes at you in satisfaction. "You are mine, and I think the arrangement will please us both."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed! There may or may not be a continuation at some point...


End file.
